Present aircraft gas turbines or other gas turbines having low rotational inertia are brought up to operating speed (after ignition occurs) relatively quickly with relatively little danger of turbine overtemperature, due to the quick rotor response. However, in the case of engines having a high rotor inertia, acceleration occurs so slowly that the turbine may be damaged by introducing excessive fuel into the air passing through the engine, especially at low starting speeds. Also, in the case of advanced high performance engines that are optimized for best efficiency at high power, starting may be difficult in the low speed region due to unstable compressor operation, resulting in reduced airflow and attendant turbine overtemperature. A starting method which avoids these excessive temperatures is desirable to accelerate the engine to operating speeds as fast as possible without damage due to overtemperature.